


Quake

by AhsokaTano_329



Series: Quake [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Winn has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano_329/pseuds/AhsokaTano_329
Summary: What if there was another worldkiller that no one knew about: Quake. Reign attacks  and kidnaps Winn to make him become Quake. Will team Supergirl find a way to bring Winn back to the light. 3x16 post





	1. Chapter 1

Winn was at home laying in his bed. He keeps turning and turning.

 

_ Winn’s Dream: the sky was a fiery orange and there were four people flying in the sky. There was Reign, Purity, Pestilence and then Quake. Supergirl was on the ground weakened by kryptonite. Quake comes down “Please don’t do this.” Kara begged. “You’ve been a threat to us for too long Supergirl it’s time to meet your doom!” Quake said. Quake brings his hands up and sends shock waves through Kara’s body and she flies into the pit.  _

 

Winn gasps as he wakes up. “Oh god it was just a nightmare.” Winn said

 

The next morning came and Winn was walking with James. Winn stares at the ground hasn’t said anything since they began walking. “Winn are you okay?” James asked looking at him. Winn says nothing. “Winn?” he asked again still nothing. “Winn!” James yelled Winn looks up at him. “Yeah?” Winn asked “I asked if you were okay.” James said 

 

“Yeah i’m fine.” Winn said “Winn tell me the truth.” James said “I’m fine.” Winn said James looks at him and stops walking. “What are you doing? We have to get to Kara.” Winn explained “I’m not going anywhere until you say something.” James said Winn sighs. “Last night I had a dream it was more of a vision that Kara had.” Winn said 

 

“You mean when she had a vision about the world-killers.” James said “Yeah and somehow I am connected with it.” Winn said “Huh?” James asked “I had a vision that there were not three but four world-killers and I was one of them. Kara is on the ground weakened by kryptonite begging us for mercy and we kill her.” Winn said 

 

“Winn.” James said “James i’m not kidding. Why would I make this up?” Winn asked “So you think that you are one of the world-killers?” James asked “Yes.” Winn said 

“Then we need to tell Kara.” James said “No James please! I trust you don’t tell Kara.” Winn pleaded “But what if Reign finds out? We have to at least find a way for you not to be like Julia and Grace.” James said “I’ll figure it out i’m not going evil like my father was.” Winn said 

 

James stares at Winn in concern.

 

Meanwhile, 

 

Reign, Purity, and Pestilence were at their fortress of solitude. “My children.” The dark kryptonian said “Our family is almost complete once you find your brother we will bring darkness to the earth.” she said “But first you need to get rid of the human inside.” 

 

Pestilence closes her eyes and inhales then opens them again. “The human is gone the moment I came in Grace had fallen.” she said “I can still feel Samantha fighting me but she won’t be for long.” Reign said “Julia is still fighting as well but she is getting weaker.” Purity said “Go my children and find your brother.” the dark kryptonian said

 

All three world-killers fly out of their fortress of solitude. 

 

Winn gasps from his seat. He looks at James. “There coming.” Winn whispered “Who’s coming?” James asked “Reign.” Winn said then there was a crash. Kara and the others get up from there seat. Kara’s door then comes down. It was the worldkillers. Purity lets out a scream and everyone falls down and groaning trying to get up. 

 

James was the first to get up he sees Winn trying to get away from Reign. He was going to grab his shield when a punch comes to his face knocking him out. Winn crawls to his bag and pulls out a gun. “Puny human you know bullets won’t work on me.” Reign said “I know but kryptonite will.” Winn said and with that he shoots the kryptonite at Reign. 

 

Reign yells out in pain. “You insolent brat!” she yelled Reign tries to get up but she falls down instead Purity and Pestilence help her up. With that distraction Winn runs out the door. 

 

Winn continues to run until he is stopped when Purity lands in front of him. Winn turns around but Reign and Pestilence were behind him they all close in on him. “What do you want from me?” Winn asked “You know what you are Winn you are one of us.” Reign said 

 

“I am nothing like you.” Winn said “Not yet but you will.” Purity said “It’s time for Quake to rise.” Pestilence said Reign grabs Winn. “You just need to get rid of the human inside you and we will help you with that.” Reign said Purity knocks out Winn. Then they disappear.

 

Later,

 

Kara wakes up. “Guys wake up!” she yelled and everyone gets up from the ground. “What happened?” Alex asked “Reign she attacked us.” Hank said “Where’s Winn?” Kara asked Everyone looks around and Winn was nowhere to be found.

 

Winn wakes up on the ground he sees a hologram of the dark kryptonian. “Welcome Quake.” The dark kryptonian. “I will never become one of you.” Winn said “Oh think you will besides you don’t really have a choice.” she said 

 

Winn gets up ready to leave when a force had stopped him. “Huh?” he asked Winn grabs his head and begins to scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Winn wakes he is in a dark forest there was fog all in the forest. There was a dead women on the ground and he gasps then he feels someone touching his shoulder he turns around to see Sam and Julia. 

 

Winn backs up. “Hey easy.” Sam said “Where am I?” Winn asked “You’re inside your mind well our mind.” Sam said “Who are you?” Winn asked “My name is Sam.” Sam said Winn turns to Julia. “And who are you?” Winn asked “Julia Freeman.” Julia said “Winn Schott.” Winn said “ we know saw the news about your dad so sorry.” Sam said “Thanks.” Winn said

 

“So what do we do now?” Julia asked “Right now we need to find a way out of here and into our bodies before Reign and the others hurt more innocent people.” Sam said “I agree with that.” Winn said then they heard a growl. 

 

Everyone stops talking. “What was that?” Julia asked “I have no idea.” Winn said they turn around to try and find the sound. They hear the growl again and this time a shadow shows up. “What the hell is that?” Winn asked the shadow starts to roar.

 

“Run!” Sam yelled and they begin to run. 

 

Else ware, 

 

Everyone had just arrived at the DEO. Lena was at the command center trying to locate Reign. “Lena what are you doing here?” Kara asked “What does it look like? I’m helping.” Lena said “I think you’ve done enough helping.” Kara said “i know you don’t trust me after the kryptonite situation but I want to have Sam back as much as you do.” she said 

 

“Not only that we have to find Winn he is missing as well.” Mon-El said  “What?” Lena asked “Someone attacked us and by the time we woke up Winn was gone.” Kara asked 

 

“Why would they want Winn?” Lena asked “I know why.” James said everyone looks at James. “What do you know?” Kara asked 

 

“Before we went to see you Winn told me that he had a vision of him and the world killers killing you and taking over the world.” James said “Why didn’t he say anything?” Kara asked “He didn’t know if it was actually true but now that they have him…” James was cut off “We need to find them now!” Jonn yelled

 

“And we are also going to need a lot of help we can get.” Alex said “Luckily we know some people who can.” Kara said 

 

“Hey boss we got something.” one of the agents said “Is it Winn?” Kara asked “Yeah and it looks like he’s coming here.” he said “And he’s coming in pretty fast.” Alex said “Everyone take cover!!” Kara said and they hide when they heard a crash coming from the tunnel.

 

It was the world killers again and this time they have a new member. This person is wearing all black with silver and blue and on its sleeves. He was also wearing a mask like reign’s but his was covering its entire face. 

 

“Who the hell is this guy?!” Lena asked “You can call me Quake.” he said his voice was disguised because of his mask. 

 

Quake began to walk towards Mon-El who was still trying to get up. Kara sees him and then gets up. “Hey!” she yelled Quake turns toward her. “If you want to fight someone fight me!” Kara yelled “Gladly!” Quake yelled 

 

Kara was activating her laser eyes. “Ah I wouldn’t do that if I were you! Especially with so many people in here.” he said Kara shuts them down. 

 

“Guess we’ll do this the old fashion way.” she said Kara and Quake began to run towards each other. 

 

They grab each other and fly out of the DEO. “Supergirl!” Lena yelled “Someone has to go after her!” James yelled “I’ll go.” Imra said as she flew out. Mon-El was about to tag along when Purity let out a scream. Mon-El falls back down and lets out a horrific scream. “You won’t be going anywhere.” Purity said and she walks towards Mon-El getting ready to finish him off when Alex fires her gun. Purity yells as she was shot.

 

Alex runs to Mon-El and helps him up. “You okay?” she asked “Yeah.” he said 

 

Hank was losing his battle against Reign. Reign was about to activate her laser eyes when Jonn had went through her and landed right beside her. Reign punches him and he goes through a couple of walls and lands in Winn’s lab. 

Jonn turns back into Hank Henshaw. Reign picks Jonn up and was activating her laser eyes again. “You martians are so weak.” she said and she was about to fire them when Mon-El crashed into her. 

 

Meanwhile,

 

Quake and Supergirl had landed on the ground sending a shock. The glass of cars and building shattered. “It’s Supergirl!” A girl yelled everyone gathered around to watch her fight the bad guy. 

 

Supergirl screams as Quake shoots his hands out and Supergirl flips and falls to the ground. Kara swings her legs to Quake’s and he falls down and Kara does a back flip to stand up.

 

Quake gets up and feels blood dripping down from his lip. He gets up to see Supergirl with a pole she swings it and hits him. Quake lands on a car he was trying to get up when he sees Supergirl trying to throw a car on top of him. As she throws it Quake shoots both his hands out and it lands back to her. 

 

Kara lands hard on the ground and Quake was trying to land on top of her when she moves out of the way just in time as he lands. As Kara was getting ready to punch Quake blocks it and tries to punch back when Kara grabs his hand and puts them behind his back same with his other arm. 

 

“Stand down!” Kara yelled “Never!” Quake yelled he brings his head up and it hits Kara on her lip and she lets go of him. Quake shoots his hand out and she lands on the ground. Quake picks up Kara. “This time we’re going to make sure you stay dead!” he yelled 


	3. Chapter 3

“This time we’re going to make sure that you stay dead!” he yelled Quake was about to kill Kara when Imra crashed into him. Kara tries to get herself back up but she was failing. Quake lands on top of her. “You bitch!” he yelled Imra struggles to get herself loose. Quake smacks her. “You never should’ve interfered.” he said 

Quake shoots his hand and Imra closes her eyes waiting for her death. Kara gets up and shoots her laser eyes at him. Quake screams when it hits him and his mask was burning his face he takes the mask off and throws it to the ground. 

Quake turns around to Kara who looks at him in shock. “Winn?” Kara said Winn flies away from Kara. “WINN!” Kara yelled

Deo,

Kara and Imra arrived back to the Deo. “Are you guys okay?” Mon-El asked “Yeah I just need to be alone right now.” Kara said as she walked by Mon-El. Alex walked after her. “I’ll talk to her.” Alex said 

Kara was in the training room walking back and forth. “Hey are you ok?” Alex asked when she came in. “Alex, James was right when I was battling Quake his mask came off and I saw Winn. I couldn’t believe it but it was him.” Kara said with tears in her eyes. “Kara i’m so sorry.” Alex said 

Alex hugs her. “What did they do to him” Kara said as she was crying “I don’t know but we will find a cure for him.” Alex said 

World Killer's head:

“Did we lose it?” Sam asked “I think we did.” Winn said “Yeah for now.” Julia said “We need to find a way out of here.” Sam said “The only way for us to get out of here is if one of can contact the DEO and that way Supergirl can come get us and take us back.” Winn said “Yeah but which one of us are going to do it?’ Sam asked

“I’ll do it.” Winn said “And why should you do it?” Julia asked angry “Because I know Supergirl better and I work for the DEO so…” Winn said “UGH we don’t have time for this! Just do it!” Sam yelled 

Elseware: 

Kara was walking back to the main hall when she felt a pain in her head. Quake, Reign, Purity, and Pestilence joined a circle and there was no sun. Quake felt a pain in his head. “What’s happening to me?” Quake yelled At the same time Kara and Quake had fainted. 

Alex runs to Kara when she sees her fall. “KARA!!” Alex yelled Alex lifts her up. “Hey your okay, your okay.” Alex said Kara was not moving when Alex put her on the gurney.

 

Quake had just woken up. The sun had came back out. Quake gets up to talk to the dark kryptonian. “What happened? Why did I pass out?” he asked “It’s your other half he’s trying to breakout.” The dark kryptonian answered “That’s not going to happen! How do I get rid of him?!” Quake yelled

“You two have to separate in order for you to destroy him.” the dark kryptonian answered “Kara she must know the answer” Quake said “Then grab the kryptonian and get that information.” the dark kryptonian said 

DEO,  
Kara gasps when she wakes up. Alex and Mon-El were standing right next to her. “What happened?” Kara asked “You passed out in the middle of the floor and was unresponsive so I took you to the infirmary.” Alex said 

“Are you okay?” Mon-el asked “I think I know how to save Winn and Sam.” Kara said 

Quake, Reign, Purity and Pestilence had arrived at the DEO. An alarm starting ringing around the main room. “What the hell is that?” Brainy asked Alex ran to the computer. “It’s the Worldkillers they’re here.” she said 

“Everybody get ready!” Jonn yelled everyone ran to grab their guns that were hanging off the walls. They were all getting ready to fire when the door was knocked. All the DEO agents fired there guns at the Worldkillers but the bullets were not affected. Quake brings his hands to the ground and every single agent went down.

Alex brings out her gun and shoots the kryptonite at Quake. He goes down and his body is covered in green. Purity lets out a scream before Alex could shoot at them. Alex crashes into the dashboard knocked out. 

Kara flies into Reign and they fly out of the DEO. Quake and Mon-El begin to fight. Jonn fights Purity and Imra fights Pestilence. Quake brings out his right hand and Mon-El is hit with his powers. Quake jumps while trying to bring his down to Mon-El but he rolls out of the way just in time. Mon-El tries to punch him but Quake blocks it with his left hand. 

Quake swings his legs under Mon-El but he jumps and punches him. Quake moves back. He brings out both of his hands and Mon-El goes down knocked out. 

Purity lets out a scream and everyone brings there hands to their ears to block the sound. Quake brings out his hands again and Jonn and Imra were out. Quake walks over Mon-El who hasn’t moved. He picks him up and throws him over shoulder. 

“Reign is out with Supergirl both of you help her out.” Winn said “And why are we bringing him?” Purity asked “The Kryptonian cares for this one she will bring us what we need until then he is our prisoner.” he explained Purity and Pestilence nod their heads and fly out. 

Kara and Reign were punching each other while they were flying. Reign throws Kara to the ground. Kara gets back up and leaps into the sky. Reign was still standing and Purity and Pestilence arrived. 

“You couldn’t fight me yourself so you bring your friends along?” Reign said “I’m not afraid of any of you.” Supergirl said “We will make you afraid.” Reign said “Sam this isn’t you think about what you are doing.” Kara said   
“My name is Reign and we already know what you are afraid.” she said “Our brother has your daximate friend.” Purity said “No your lying.” Kara said “Oh really.” Quake said from behind her. Mon-El was handcuffed and Quake’s hand over his throat. “Mon-El.” Kara said quietly. “What do you want?” 

“Our brother is dying apparently while we were trying to drain your powers he got affected as well.” Pestilence said “I only have a few more weeks to live I need you to find a cure.” Quake said “And if I don’t?” Kara asked “Then your friend dies.” Quake said “Kara no.” Mon-El said 

“SHUT UP!!” Quake yelled as he began to choke him. Mon-El lets out a gasp and tries to bring his hands up. “Stop i’ll do it.” Kara said Quake brings his hand down. “You only have a couple days to find me a cure or else he’s dead.” Quake said 

They all fly away.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your not really thinking of helping them?” Brainy asked “She has to Mon-El’s life is on the line.” Imra said “And so is Winn if Quake dies then he dies.” Alex said “Not to mention the entire city.” Jonn said everyone started arguing. Kara is getting angry she hated seeing her friends fight. “ENOUGH!!!” She yelled 

 

Everyone looks at her in shock. “We are going to rescue Mon-El and Winn I need everyone not to argue so we get this done.” She said Kara turns to James. “James, I need you to find Lena and see if she can make more kryptonite.” she said “On it.” James said he pulls out his phone and walks out to call Lena. 

 

“Brainy I need you to find Mon-El’s location. Fill in Lena as she gets here.” Kara continued “Yes ma’am.” Brainy said “Alex, Jonn and Imra you guys are coming with me so we can capture Winn.” She said “Without hurting him?” Imra asked Kara nods. “Alright people let's get going!” she said 

 

Everyone walks away to get ready. 

 

The worldkillers had landed in their dark fortress. Quake was still holding Mon-El until he pushed him on the floor. Mon-El landed on his knees bringing his cuffed hands in front of him. All four worldkillers were standing right in front of him. Quake grabs him again and shoves him on a wall. Reign comes with manacles and puts them on Mon-El’s arms and legs. Mon-El struggles but as he did his arms and legs begin to burn. He screams. 

 

“This is made of both kryptonite and lead when ever you try to move that will happen.” Quake said Mon-El looks at Quake. “Winn, you don’t want to do this.” Mon-El said 

 

“Nobody asked you to speak.” Reign said “My children.” Dark kryptonian said “We need to finish in order to destroy that kryptonian.” “Not with our brother dying Supergirl is going to bring us the cure before we know it, then once it is here that’s when kill her.” Purity said 

 

“I can do this.” quake said “Let's get started then.” the dark kryptonian said Reign, Purity, Pestilence, and Quake grabbed each others hand and closed their eyes. Lights were coming out of all of them and made a hole through their dark fortress. The light had hit the sun and it started to turn red. 

 

Supergirl was flying around trying to find Winn. She suddenly felt weak. Kara lands quickly on a rooftop. 

 

Quake was feeling weak as well the sun was almost red. They were so close until he had passed out. “Winn!” Mon-El yelled quake wakes but this time it was Winn who was in control. Winn backs up and sees everyone with their eyes closed and hands held. He walks over to Mon-El. “Winn please tell me it's you.” he said 

 

“It’s me.” Winn said “Let me get you out.”  he releases mon-el of his manacles. “You have to tell Kara where we are.” Winn said “Why can’t you come with me?” Mon-El asked “Quake is trying to take over. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.” Winn explained “Winn…” Mon-El trailed off “Go!!” Winn yelled 

 

Mon-El runs away from him. Winn turns around to see Reign and the others. Reign gives Winn a right hook. Winn yells out and smacks into the wall. He gets up and this time Quake takes over. “I needed that.” Quake said “Figured. We need to find the daxamite before he sends a signal to our location.” Reign said 

 

“Too late.” Supergirl said as she crashed through the ceiling. Mon-El, Alex, and Jonn were there as well. “Get them!” Quake yelled Reign shot her laser eyes at Supergirl who ducked while sliding on her knees. Quake is fighting Mon-El, Reign is fighting Supergirl, Jonn is fighting Pestilence, and Alex is fighting Purity. 

 

Purity lets out a scream and Alex is flown back into a wall. Alex struggles to get up. “Julia this isn’t you. It’s time for you to rise up and show what you are made of.” Alex said Julia was struggling to have to have control. Her eyes kept on turning from white to black. Pestilence tries to scratch Jonn but he backs up and swings his legs under hers.  Pestilence falls down. 

 

Pestilence sees Purity struggling she goes over to her and kicks her in her stomach. Purity goes down. “You humans are so weak.” Pestilence said Purity gets up but Julia was in charge. “Who are you calling weak?” Julia asked she gets up and lets out a scream and Pestilence hits a wall. 

 

Everyone stops fighting. “Come on Julia.” Kara said Quake walks in between both of them. “Enough!” he yelled Pestilence gets up and pushes Quake out of the way. Julia lets out a scream to try and stop Pestilence from coming at her but she is still walking. Pestilence manages to scratch Julia in her stomach. Julia screams in pain and falls to her knees. 

 

Julia stands once more and screams at Pestilence. Pestilence could not move and was getting weaker so was Julia. Julia lets out one more powerful scream and Pestilence was gone. Julia falls. “Julia!” Kara yelled as she runs up to her. “Were going to get you to the DEO.” 

 

“It’s too late for me.” Julia said “You-You tell my parents that I tried to be strong.” “Alex!” Kara screamed “I’m so sorry for what I did to you.” Julia cried “It’s okay.” Kara said “No it’s not.” Julia said then she closes her eyes. 

 

Quake then lets out a scream while falls to his knees. The fortress starts rumbling. Everyone watches when Pestilence and Purities powers start coming towards Reign. “We need to get moving!!” Jonn yelled 

 

Kara grabs a hold of Alex and everyone flies out of the fortress. Reign runs up to Quake. “Come on brother we need to go.” she said Quake nods and they fly out the fortress falls. 

 

Quake and Reign see Supergirl and the others leaving. Quake about to go after them when Reign puts a hand to his chest. “Don’t.” Reign said “Why not they made our sisters kill themselves.” he said “We will get our revenge but first we need to do something else.” Reign said “And what is that?” Quake asked 

 

“There is still a piece of Sam that needs to go. Her daughter Ruby.” She said “And there is another thing that we need to get rid of. Winn still cares for the kryptonian and his mother.” Quake said “We’ll get rid of the mother and Ruby then take our revenge on the kryptonian.” Reign said both of them smile.

 

In the World Killer's Head:

 

Winn and Sam were sitting on the ground screaming and clutching their heads.


End file.
